This invention relates generally to pool cleaning systems of the type including a so-called automatic pool cleaning device adapted for travel over submerged surfaces of a swimming pool or the like to pick up and collect accumulated debris such as leaves, twigs, sand and silt. More particularly, this invention relates to a floating skimmer for use in combination with a pool cleaner of the so-called suction or vacuum powered type, wherein the floating skimmer is designed for capturing large or sizable debris picked up by the pool cleaner while additionally collecting debris such as leaves and twigs and the like floating on the surface of the pool water.
Pool cleaner systems and related devices are generally well known in the art for use in maintaining residential and commercial swimming pools in a clean and attractive condition. In this regard, swimming pools conventionally include a water filtration system equipped with a pump for drawing or suctioning water from the pool for circulation through a filter canister having filter media therein to remove and collect water-entrained debris such as leaves and twigs as well as fine particulate including sand and silt. In a typical arrangement, at least a portion of the pool water is vacuum-drawn over a weir mounted within a so-called skimmer well positioned substantially at the water surface to draw and collect floating debris to the filter equipment. The filter canister captures and retains water-entrained debris, and the water is recirculated to the pool via one or more return lines. Such filtration equipment is normally operated for several hours on a daily basis and serves, in combination with traditional chemical treatments such as chlorination or the like, to maintain the pool water in a clean and clear sanitary state. However, the water filtration system is ineffective to filter out debris which settles onto submerged floor and side wall surfaces of the swimming pool. In the past, settled debris has typically been removed by coupling a vacuum hose to the suction side of the pool water filtration system, such as by connecting the vacuum hose to the skimmer well located near the water surface at one side of the pool, and then manually moving a vacuum head coupled to the hose over the submerged pool surfaces to vacuum settled debris directly to the filter canister where it is collected and separated from the pool water. However, manual vacuuming of a swimming pool is a time consuming and labor intensive task and is thus not typically performed by the pool owner or pool cleaning service personnel on a daily basis.
So-called automatic pool cleaner devices have been developed over the years for cleaning submerged pool surfaces, thereby substantially eliminating the need for labor intensive manual vacuuming. Such automatic pool cleaners typically comprise a relatively compact cleaner housing or head coupled to the pool water filtration system by a hose and including water-powered means for causing the cleaner to travel about within a swimming pool to dislodge and collect settled debris. In one form, the pool cleaner is connected to the return or pressure side of the filtration system for receiving positive pressure water which powers a turbine for rotatably driving cleaner wheels, and also functions by venturi action to draw settled debris into a filter bag. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,574; 4,558,479; 4,589,986; and 4,734,954. In another form, the pool cleaner is coupled by a vacuum hose to the suction side of the filtration system, whereby water is drawn under negative pressure through the pool cleaner to operate a drive mechanism for transporting the cleaner within the pool while vacuuming settled debris to the filter canister of the pool filtration system. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,658; 4,023,227; 4,133,068; 4,208,752; 4,643,217; 4,679,867; 4,729,406; 4,761,848; 5,105,496; 5,265,297; and 5,634,229. See also copending U.S. Ser. No. 09/090,894, filed Jun. 4, 1998.
While both positive pressure and suction side pool cleaners have proven to be generally effective in cleaning settled debris and the like from submerged pool surfaces, various customer preferences and installation considerations have been instrumental in causing an individual customer to choose one cleaner type over the other. In this regard, positive pressure cleaners often require modifications to the filtration system in an existing pool, such as a booster pump and/or an additional water return line. By comparison, suction side cleaners are often installed without requiring any modifications to the existing pool filtration equipment by coupling the vacuum hose directly into the existing pool skimmer well. For this reason, suction side cleaners are preferred by some customers. However, connection of the vacuum hose into the pool skimmer well effectively disables the skimming function, such that floating debris is not cleaned from the pool surface.
The present invention relates to a floating skimmer designed for in-line connection along the vacuum hose coupled between a suction-powered pool cleaner and the suction side of the pool filtration system, such as by connection to the skimmer well, wherein the floating skimmer effectively skims and collects floating debris from the surface of the pool water while additionally trapping and collecting large debris picked up by the pool cleaner.